los 5 organos de los sentidos
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: oido, tacto, olfato, vista, gusto... estos son los cinco sentidos, y Maka se pregunta: "Soul ¿que haces tu con ellos?" - drabble # 5: oido - oreja
1. Chapter 1

_La vida es diversa, la vida es engañosa, y por ello me eh salido de lo cotidiano_…

No tengo idea de que fue eso que escribí, y la verdad solo lo hice al ahí se va, bueno, como podrán notar, eh subido otra historia, solo de cinco capis, no mas, no menos, así que será rápido, cortos, puesto que son drabbles, y espero los disfruten

Los personajes de SE no me pertenecen, son de Okubo-sama, Dios bendiga a ese hombre

Soy asimétrica, lo sé, y prometo actualizar pronto, la madurez me llego haha

Sin más:

¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡****Los 5 órganos de los sentidos!**

**Drabble #1: ****olfato-nariz**

Suspiro al sentarse en su lugar en la mesa, había pasado todo el día haciendo un pastel, solo por el cumpleaños de su compañero, sabía que tal vez no lo valoraría, pero ella quería hacerlo

Miro una vez más la puerta, y luego el reloj en la pared, hacia más de dos horas que había salido, sin decir más que un _"ahora vengo_" y nada mas no llegaba

Volvió a suspirar a la vez que veía el pastel que tenía enfrente, con una pequeña guadaña dibujada en el, con mucho cuidado, y esmero, y un pequeño letrero el cual decía…

**_"felicidades mi guadaña"_**

Sonrió y volvió por enésima vez su mirada a la puerta, deseando que esta se abriera y mostrara a su compañero de batallas y de departamento, y en ese preciso momento esta se abrió

Se levanto y lo miro sonriente, este solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa y mirarla a los ojos, dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y camino a ella, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el maravilloso pastel que tenia para él

- ¿lo has hecho tu? – Pregunto acercándose a ella y al alimento basura – el pastel –

- ¿Quién más tonto? – puso las manos en jarra y lo miro con falso enojo, este la volteo a ver y sonrió, se acerco mas a ella y le brindo un abrazo, extendiendo los brazos y sonriéndole, esta capto rápido y se lanzo a él

- feliz cumpleaños Soul – susurro en su oído

- gracias Maka – se separaron y se sentaron a comer el delicioso pastel de la técnico

Soul olfateo el pastel, olía delicioso, pero sabía que había algo que olía mejor, miro a su meister y la contemplo partir su rebanada de torta, con sus movimientos sencillos pero a la vez sensuales, logro percibir un olor a vainilla, el cual no provenía de la torta, se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a ella

Para cuando Maka noto su cercanía era tarde, estaba parado frente a ella y le sonreía de lado, se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a ella, sonrió y olisqueo la rebanada de torta que ella misma tomo, y luego se acerco a ella, la olisqueo igual que al pastel, paso por su cabello, por su oreja, y al final llego a su cuello, se detuvo un rato en el lugar, y luego se acerco mas a ella, hasta rosar su nariz con su piel

Soul noto la suavidad de su técnico, tersa y olía exquisito, no había olido nada como ella

Maka por su lado, se sonrojo violentamente al sentir su contacto con el de su arma, inconscientemente levanto su mano izquierda y la poso en el hombro del chico, como queriendo hacer más profundo el contacto con él, como queriéndolo tener más cerca de ella

Soul sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazo de la cintura, acercando mas sus cuerpos, levanto un tanto la cabeza y le sonrió de lado, mostrándole sus dientes de tiburón

- Te amo – dijo antes de besarla

- también te amo… guadaña tonta de 20 años – le dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza y este hizo un mohín de niño pequeño

- moo~ que mala eres Maka-chan – le volvió a besar y esta gustosa correspondió, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros

- vamos, come que no me lleve todo el día por nada – lo separo levemente de ella, pero el se negó, apretó su agarre

- acepto que el pastel huele bien… - olisqueo de nuevo su cuello – pero tu hueles mejor mi amor – Maka se sonrojo y sin más Soul la llevo a su habitación al tiempo que la besaba

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Lo acepto… es horrible, no merezco vivir, soy una escoria

Espero y les guste a ustedes, mis más fieles lectores, los amo~

Bueno, es corto, pero la tarea me llama desde mi mochila con una música tenebrosa que dice algo a si como:

_Estoy loca como el tigre… loca, loca, loca~_

Haha, ¿a poco no es tenebrosa?

Y bueno, sin más, se despide Alexiel Evans~

Espero reviews~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Que onda lectoras?, nuevo capi~

¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡Los 5 órganos de los sentidos!**

**Drabble #2: gusto-lengua**

Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de su arma pasearse por su cuello

- S-Soul… ba…basta – dijo en un gemido reprimido, el sonrió y levanto la cabeza para mirarla

- ¿Por qué? Si esto sabe bien – se chupo los dedos los cuales tenían un poco de chocolate derretido

La técnico se pregunto el como habían llegado hasta esa situación

¡Oh, si!

Los benditos helados que el le invitó en el receso de clases

Fueron por ellos y caminaron por el patio despreocupadamente, se pasaron por una pequeña grieta que había entre dos edificios, y que grave error cometió

Soul la acorralo y le embarro a propósito un poco de su helado de chocolate en el cuello, lamiéndolo y llegando al principio de todo

- vamos Maka-chan~ - chupo el helado de ella – ¿apoco no te gusta? – le sonrió antes de besarla y pasarle un poco de su propio helado, ella correspondió y acepto gustosa, que mas da

Nadie los veía

- si me gusta – respondió con los ojos cerrados y pudo jurar que Soul sonreía con autosuficiencia

- pues sigamos, tengo que saborearte mas – lamio nuevamente su cuello y ella gimió

Seguro que Maka compra más a menudo helados, y sobre todo de chocolate

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Corto? Lo se U.U

Lo siento de verdad, pero ansió subir una nueva historia

Sra. Inspiración: ¡¿OTRA?

Sip n.n

Bueno, le agradezco a**: ****Liz.I'm**(me alegraste, fuiste la primera, espero y este te guste también), **Kasumi-Keiko11** (ya sabes, esa canción es tenebrosa~ *me estremezco*, gracias kasu-chan, me alegraste con tu review, soy feliz*salto en círculos como conejo* nos leemos~), **The Emptiness **("na~na~na~na~na~na~", muy buena canción, jaja, me alegro que te alegrara y te gustara, por eso me alegre, jaja, espero y este te guste también**), mitsuki96** (¿a quien no le gusta Soul pervert? n.n, espero este te guste también), **mumi evans elric** ( aquí esta el segundo, espero también te fascine, y te guste, y grites de alegría por ello, nos leemos~)

Fiuuu~, son todos, nos vemos, prisa, mucha, prisa

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Aló aló, me paso a dejar la actualizacion de rapidin vale

Importante: para todos aquellos que no han leido los capitulos continuos de SE y SENot, ya los han subido, (86 y 5 respectivamente)

Sin mas

¡disfruten la lectura!

**¡Los 5 órganos de los sentidos!**

**Drabble #3: tacto-manos**

Soltó un suspiro al sentir las manos de su arma pasearse por sus mejillas, sentía una sensación única y placentera, sobre todo placentera

Soul sonrió al ver las reacciones que tenia su técnico

- te quiero – susurro en su oído y beso su mejilla, de ahí paso a su frente y a su otra mejilla, se separo de ella y le sonrió – te quiero mucho Maka –

Ella se sonrojo al sentir como sus dedos de pianista tocaban con sutileza sus labios, era más un roce que nada, se permitió cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable

Un beso de él

- No lo haré – dijo con voz aterciopelada – no hasta que me digas que sientes lo mismo – abrió los ojos y vio su sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos destellar de diversión

Se estremeció al sentir su otra mano pasearse por su brazo desnudo

- S-Soul… yo… - se sonrojo al extremo y evito su mirada – t-te q-quiero – dijo en un murmullo, apenas audible para el albino

Sonrió y se agacho para darle un beso, rosando sus labios con los de ella y acariciando sutilmente su espalda desnuda

- No sé porque te da pena… ¿acabamos de hacer el amor y te avergüenzas de decirme un "te quiero"? – le pregunto acariciando su pierna derecha y mirando su delgado cuerpo por encima de las sabanas ligeras que la cubrían

Maka se sonrojo y le dio un ligero coscorrón el la cabeza

- I-idiota – se quejo y se cubrió con las sabanas…

Legalmente Soul era un pervertido, pero valla que sabía acariciar con esas manos

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Ha gustado?

En fin, respondo reviews~

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** me alegra que te allá encantado, es un honor para mí recibir reviews tuyos… n.n, nos leemos, espero este te guste

**mumi evans elric**: eh estado bien, los estudios excelente, ¿y tu?, si, si, Maka es la más pervertida jaja XD, espero y este te guste también, y no me sobre esfuerzo, solo hay tiempo libre jaja

**Kasumi-Keiko11**: me alegra que te guste kasu-chan, y este también es pervert XD, ¡onegai, no más reviews cortos XO!, nos leemos

**yuki-chan**: y ¿Quién no querría helado? Porque yo si XD, me alegra que te allá gustado, espero y este también

**Liz.I'm:** cierto~, no dices nada coherente XD, jaja, es broma, espero y este te guste vale

**Dipi-chan:** hace mucho no veía reviews tuyos, me alegra que hayas vuelto XD, y que el capi te allá gustado, nos leemos~

Son todos, sin más, se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

¡ACTUALIZACION!

**¡Los 5 órganos de los sentidos!**

**Drabble #4: vista-ojos**

Sonrió ampliamente un albino al ver lo que tenía enfrente

Una rubia, desnuda, en la regadera, con el agua recorriéndole su escultural cuerpo, y ella, sonrojada hasta la raíz por su intensa mirada

- Rrrr~… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – ronroneo al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa como rayo, se metió a la regadera con ella y la tomo de la cintura – una Maka muy sexy – dijo y le planto un beso acariciando desde su cintura hasta sus caderas

Bajo a su cuello y dejo varias marcas rojizas en el, bajo un poco más y contemplo sus pechos

- Quien diría que no estás plana – dijo sonriente al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba aun más

- eres un idiota ¿sabes? – evito su mirada y el la obligo a verle

- el idiota que te ama y te hará el amor ahora mismo_ my love_ – la miro de hito a hito, desde sus pies hasta su cara, era tan hermosa, que no la merecía - ¡Por Dios Maka! ¡Eres hermosísima! – la abrazo y sin previo aviso levanto sus piernas enredándolas en su cadera y la penetro – y muy estrecha – ella se quejo levente y le sonrió

- pero te gusta lo que ves – dijo cuando noto que miraba sus pechos con intensidad

- me encanta – respondió y la beso con pasión comenzando a embestirla

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿y qué tal? Mi mente es tan pervertida haha

En fin, esta vez recibí un montón de reviews, sonreí como estúpida todo el día la verdad, los responderé okis

Liz.I'm(si es!, yo lo dije jaja), Prantz Evans(no hay problema, lo importante es que comentaste ahora, y ya me he leído tu historia, muy buena), Kasumi-Keiko11(no a mi no me has dicho echii, aunque mucha gente si lo ha hecho¬¬, creo que me lo merezco jaja, espero y este te guste vale, nos leemos), **Hikari14**(me alegra que te allá matado, en buen sentido, y porque no? en mal sentido me alegraría por igual, jaja, broma, espero y este te guste también vale), **the-lady-of-darkness-97(**me conecte y no me lo dijiste ¬¬, en fin, abra otro momento okis, espero y este te guste también**), DebyCross**(me alegra que te hayan gustado todos los drabbles, espero y este te guste más o por igual vale), **Dipi-chan **(¡quiero que te desmayes! Jaja, espero y este te provoque eso okis, broma~), **The Emptiness**(¿POR QUÉ? ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡POBRE STEIN! Lo extrañare ), **mitsuki96**(concuerdo contigo, inche Maka), **mumi evans elric**(ya lo he dicho, no me sobre esfuerzo, solo sobra tiempo ^^, haha, espero y este te guste también), **Alice Ushiromiya Albarn**(con que, una lectora fantasma ¿eh?, me alegra que comentaras, espero y este te guste también), **Kabegami Amaterasu(t**e imaginaste esto?, espero que no, si no, ¿Dónde quedaría la imaginación? Jajaja, no es broma, espero y te guste ok)

Son todos, soy tan feliz, sin más se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Actualización…**

Ok, este es el ultimo drabble, que triste, una historia más terminada

Es como si hubiera sido ayer que la subí por primera vez *ojitos en forma de estrella*

Sra. Inspiración: PERO FUE HACE DOS SEMANAS

Yo: ¡COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO AYER! *la miro asesinamente*

En fin, les agradezco de todo corazón, y les mundo un abrazo de oso, de esos que te matan con sus garras, a las personas que me dejaron un lindo y hermoso review, a los que agregaron a favoritos, a los que pusieron un "history alert", a los que leyeron en las sombras, a todo el mundo *extiendo los brazos*

¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡Los 5 órganos de los sentidos!**

**Drabble #5: oído - oreja**

Sonrió ampliamente al escuchar los gemidos de la chica sobre él, se movía en un vaivén de arriba a abajo y viceversa, sus pechos se movían de igual forma, y mantenía los ojos cerrados sosteniéndose sobre él, sobre su torso

_Esto es música para mis oídos ─ _pensó el albino al tiempo que sostenía sus caderas con sus manos

─ Ah… ─ gimió ─ S-Soul ─ prolongo la ultima letra y este sonrió, en un rápido movimiento los hizo girar, quedando ahora el sobre de ella, gimió por el cambio brusco de posición, aunque no negara que le gusto

Soul comenzó a moverse rápido y salvaje, saliendo y entrando de ella, escuchando mas y mas _"música"_

Puesto que no había nada mejor que escuchar… que a su Maka gemir por sensaciones que el le causaba

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

─ ¿lo sientes? ─ consulto la rubia jalando la mano del chico y guiándola hacia sí misma ─ dime cuando lo sientas ¿vale? ─ Le sonrió y el asintió en silencio

Poso su mano con miedo y la acaricio

Era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante

─ Mejor escucho ─ dijo y se agacho posando su oreja izquierda en el abultado vientre de su esposa, escuchando un suave palpitar dentro de el, y sintiendo una pequeña patadita, como queriendo alejarlo de allí, sonrió ─ lastima pequeño, yo llegue primero que tu ─ dijo al separarse y señalar la pansa de la chica, como si el niño dentro supiera de lo que habla

─ Idiota ─ rio y le dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Se levanto cansado y aun adormilado de la cama que compartía con Maka, camino arrastrando los pies hasta el sonido que se escuchaba al fondo del pasillo donde se lograba ver una luz muy tenue

Entro en la habitación y camino a la cuna de donde provenía el llanto, tomo una mamila que había junto aun con los ojos entre abiertos

Sin mirara a la pequeña criatura metió el objeto y pico algo, que creyó era la boca del pequeño bulto dentro

Después de unos segundos dejo de escuchar un llanto, y comenzó a escuchar risas, abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada de a poco para encontrarse a una pequeña de cabellos albinos y ojos rojos, con dos coletas desordenadas que reía al sentir el liquido de la leche el su oreja

─ carajo ─ dijo y retiro rápidamente la mamila y tomo unas toallas húmedas que había cerca, las acerco a ella y seco su pequeña oreja ─ queda entre nosotros mi pequeño accidente ─ dijo en un susurro a la pequeña que lo miro sonriente

─ ¿Qué accidente Soul? ─ dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y el albino sudo frio, se enderezo, dejando antes la mamila en el lugar correcto, y la encaro

─ nada amor… nada ─ camino a ella y la condujo a la salida, sonriendo al escuchar las risas de la pequeña, que era su hija

.

.

.

.

**¡FIN!**

El final… ¿Qué tal ha quedado?

Quería hacerlo más largo, ya que era el final, y pues, merecía algo honorable

En fin, agradezco a: **Prantz Evans**(yo también quiero un baño!... , gracias por tu review), **Hikari14**(el final, espero te allá gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo ,, gracias por tu review), **Meikyo**(venga, que no muerdo, y si, el penúltimo, y ahora te encuentras en el ultimo, no hay mas, no me inspiro para mas, jaja, en fin, espero y te allá gustado vale~ sayo~, gracias por tu review**), The Emptiness**(seguro es la edad U.U, ¿odiada?, yeah! Colección de estampillas, y poster, yeah!, ¿tú en pelotas?, mmmm, interesante… jaja, espero y te allá gustado este capi vale, nos leemos, gracias por tu review), **Liz.I'm**(lo sabía, barney nunca fue un dunosaurio, si no, santa disfrado de él (?), gracias por tu review), **Mary Eruka Evans**(¡carajo tomodachi! Cuatro revews en un dia, y todos tuyos, wiiii!, no hay problema, mis cosas pervert se pegan~, ¿desde tu cel?, yo también lo hago jaja, yo también te quiero, y mucho mucho, en fin, espero y esta te guste también vale, nos leemos tomodachi, hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar, espero hacerme un tiempo, y te las mando por mail vale, sayo~, tqmmm ),**Dipi-chan**(tu eres una pervertida, con eso de que según tus reviews se cortan por fallas técnicas, y exacto en la parte donde dices "por favor pon…" ¿Qué? ¿lemmon al extremo? Jaja, es broma, espero y este te guste vale, gracias por tu review**), the-lady-of-darkness-97**(ya sabes, soy la mas pervert de todo el mundo jaja, bueno, no n.n0, en fin, espero y este capi te guste también, nos leemos sempai, sayo~)

Fiuuuu~, son todos

Repito…

De antemano, agradezco a TODOS, los que leyeron este fic, XDD, me hacen llorar de alegría

Nos leemos a la próxima, o en otra historia mía, sayo~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
